Pleasant Sparks
by Streaks of moonlight
Summary: In which Rose and the Doctor go 50 years into the future. Short winter one-shot. Reviews are gladly appreciated :D


**A/N: Before you proceed, I recommend that you listen to "Kiss the rain" by Yiruma while you read this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rose Tyler had never touched snow. To be more specific, she had never ever touched snow that was 50 years in the future. It was so foreign yet at the same time nostalgic. Perhaps what helped the nostalgia was the fact that she was standing on the roof of the same apartment where she had lived 50 years before.

"This is amazing," she commented with a chuckle, examining every crook and nanny of the roof. It still looked the same as it had looked back then with the exception of the clothing racks and satellite antennas. The graffiti was still there looking a tad more faded, though, that could be because of the white fluff surrounding it, making it lighter in comparison with it without the snow.

The doctor grinned broadly from ear to ear. As many times as he had seen Rose in her dumbfounded and mystified state, it never failed to amuse him. The way her doe eyes shimmered with delight and fascination to the way her smile would slowly expand until he was sure that even the force of gravity would fail to bring the corners of her mouth down.

"You would think that in 50 years, this would be the area that changed the most out of this whole building," she said, turning around to look at the doctor, giving him a questioning glance. "How..?"

"Well," he started pacing to the edge of the roof, "it's the same reason why the white house is still standing to this day; because someone's taking care of it."

"No, no. I mean, why didn't they change it? Why hadn't they add some technical stuff on it or something to improve the lifestyle for the people that live here?"

"Ah, that's simple. While the city's growing, the government pays little to no attention for old buildings such as this fellow. They look for creating new buildings and add the technical stuff into them instead."

Rose blinked. "That's... pretty inconsiderate of them."

"That's society," the doctor corrected. He then turned on his heel and gestured for her to follow. "Come along, now. I've got somewhere in mind to take you."

"Where to?"

"Hush up. Just follow." Rose complied and obediently followed him. She fell into step with him as her mitten covered fingers anxiously played with each other every now and then.

The doctor was unpredictable, so as she tried to come up with a possible place where he would take her, it would often wander to the most dangerous part where he could do some 'good' in to the most comfiest place in the world. She just hope that he won't take her to the cemetery to have an awkward meeting with other aliens. Then again, she didn't think that she would mind meeting different species from another planet.

A snowflake fell between her nose and she wiggled her nose slightly. Her eyes followed the others and soon, she was surrounded with falling snowflakes gracefully dancing with the quiet wind. They were out of the building already? She must have been contemplating longer than she had expected.

They followed the snowy pathway to the nearby park. Upon arriving, Rose let out a sigh in awe at the sight before her.

It was a winter wonderland- a gigantic landscape surrounded with vanilla ice cream. It was a breathtaking view. Christmas lights hung from tree to tree, leaving a trail of glowing dots hanging in the air between the trees. Wait… was it really Christmas lights?

Rose approached one of the trees and tilted her head upward to examine the lights. No electrical wire was seen. What was this?

"Sparks," the doctor broke the silence, speaking as if he could hear her thoughts.

"What?"

"Sparks!" he repeated enthusiastically, "It's a wonderful thing. You see, these trees are special; genetically grown to produce flashes of electrical currents around it when the temperature is below 25 degrees thus the Christmas light appearance. It saves up money for the electric bill and is also used for the surrounding houses."

"Humanity did good while I was gone," Rose complimented, reaching up to touch one of the sparks. She paused and looked at him. "Would it hurt?"

The doctor merely smiled to which Rose narrowed her eyes. She turned away from him and back to the spark just within reach of her fingertips. With a little bounce, she took it whole in her hand. Her fingers warmed, then her arm, then her legs, and it climbed up until she could feel her heart being affected as well.

The warmth reminded her of the cold winter nights with her mom where they would cuddle up next to each other underneath a blanket. They would wrap their fingers around their hot chocolate while laughing at a collection of funny videos that they found streaming online. Wow, she really missed her…

"Rose."

Her name rang clearly in her ears as her mother called out to her.

"Rose. Rose. Rose."

Her mothers honey sweet voice disappeared and was replaced with a more soprano voice that rang beautifully in the air. She turned around and looked at the doctor who was still grinning.

"Another splendid thing about these sparks is that it's electrical current travels throughout your body and to your brain, causing its chemicals to react to the foreign electrons blending in. Because of this, it triggers a flashback, usually a more lighter one that your subconscious chooses."

Rose held out her hand and offered the spark to the doctor. The doctor shook his head. "Nope, they won't work on me."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Have you tried it?"

"No, but!" he added quickly before Rose could say something. "I just don't have the same chemicals as humans have that would trigger pleasant memories."

Rose pursed her lips and stared at the spark. It's gleam was slowly decreasing for it wasn't as large as it was before. She then let out a sigh and released the spark, watching as it made contact with the snowy ground and dimming away into the darkness.

Even if the doctor was a human, would he be able to have any pleasant memories? Rose could assume that he probably had millions but she wondered idly what out of the million memories would he find so pleasing.

"So do you have some?" she asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Some what?" he asked.

"Some memories that you find pleasing!"

"I do."

Silence.

"Well..?"

"Well what?"

Rose sighed. For a brilliant guy, he was pretty clueless sometimes.

"Well, aren't you going to tell me one of them?"

At this, the doctor chuckled. "Why would I when you've been with me to experience them all!"

Rose examined the doctors features and saw that he was genuine with his statement. A lovely blush stained her cheeks and she was glad that it was winter so that she could pass it off as the cold weather affecting her. She smiled at him and took his hand.

"Come along, doctor! Let's see if my favorite place is still in town!"

"Where's that?"

"Hush up. Just follow."

With this, the couple strolled leisurely along the snowy sidewalk hand in hand. They laughed along the way, sharing their dose of amusing memories to pass off time until they reached Rose's destined location. And this would add to the doctors long list of pleasant memories with Rose.

* * *

**A/N: I made up every scientific inquiry that the doctor made and I'm no science genius so don't go about pointing out that what I'm saying doesn't make sense because frankly, I have no idea what I even wrote when I typed it out.**

**This is kinda early for the Holiday season but who cares! *throws sparkles* Have a good day everyone :)**

**~ Streaks Of Moonlight**


End file.
